Let the Good Times Roll
by Kamillia
Summary: Host club goes on one last trip to Aspen, CO. Of course, things don't exactly go according to plan when two hosts start to fall for the help.


** All Ouran characters belong to their respective owners. **

** Co-Authored by Scapegoatx **

** Review! **

**Ali POV**

_Crash! _

Again. "Maid!" Hikaru yelled, rather rudely, for me.

My name is Alison, but most people call me Ali. And, unfortunately, as head maid of the Hitachiin Resort here in Aspen, Colorado, I have the duty of cleaning up after their idiot friend. What was his name? Tamaki? Something like that. Which is a Japanese name. . .even though I'm pretty sure he's French.

This time he broke a vase, twenty minutes ago he broke a portrait. How he managed to do that? I'll never know.

God I hate my job.

The worst part is that I'm only seventeen. My parents needed the money of course, so I actually started here at fourteen. How I got the job of head maid? I guess I'm just better at dealing with these people than other people are. I don't even live with my parents because—

"Cake! Cake! I want more cake!" –of little rich blonde kids that demand cake. Every five minutes. Seriously.

"Fleecy," I said through the radio, and yes this place is big enough to require such things. "The little blonde kid wants more cake."

"Cake! The little blonde kid wants cake! Oh he's so cute!"

Fleecy, aka, Felicity my best friend since I started here, and also the head chef. Eighteen, space cadet (kind of), and. . .yeah.

"Tell the kid cake is on the way!" And some crashing noises were heard. Guess who has to clean that up later?

Hopefully, the next three months aren't like this. They all just got here today as a final summer trip for their club since they all just graduated.

"Emergency cake for the small blonde one!" Fleecy cried, storming into the room. The little one literally jumped for joy.

"I'm not the small blonde one! I'm Hunny!" The small blonde one—Hunny—said pointedly. "And this is Mori, and Kyouya, and Tamaki, and that's Haruhi! And that's Kaoru and Hikaru!"

"Your names are Hikaru and Kaoru! Those are the names of the masters!" Fleecy yelled.

"Don't mind her." I laughed nervously. "She's not all there sometimes. Actually most times."

Tamaki dramatically took our hands. "Oh my dear maidens!" Ha ha, maid, maidens, get it? "Such dainty hands for lovely girls such as yourselves working day in and day out for the rest of your pitiful lives!"

"Excuse me, but I really must get back to cleaning up that vase." You annoying rich twit with no sense of responsibility or anything useful to do with your rich freakin stupid rich life. "And fleecy really needs to finish dinner for you all before six so it can be served to you on time."

"I have time." She defended herself.

"It's 5:45."

"Oh, oh!" And she scurried off.

Miraculously, dinner went off with out a hitch. Nothing broke, and thankfully no one started a food fight this time. But then it was time for dessert.

Fleecy walked around, offering everyone cake. Hunny of course took half the cart, and even Kyouya took a piece to be polite.

Then she got to the twins.

"Would you like some cake?" She asked. At least Kaoru had the decency to take a piece.

"No," Hikaru said. "I'm not eating cake from some klutzy, stupid commoner that thinks she can cook."

"But it's cake." Fleecy whimpered, with tears threatening to spill.

Ok, I already knew Hikaru was in one of his famously bad moods. But this was going way too far and so, of course, I snapped.

"He's lying Fleecy, of course he wants your cake." I said in my sweetest voice, walking up next to them.

Hikaru stood. "What did you—" _smash._

"See? He can't get enough." I said. Ok, in retrospect, shoving the piece of cake into his face probably wasn't my brightest idea. But at least I got my point across.

"Get out. Now. Your fired." He snapped, venom lacing his words. Unfortunately, it was hard to take him seriously covered in cake and frosting.

"You don't mean that."

"Get out before I call security."

Now I was mad again. "Well fine!" I said loudly. "Let's see how well you guys do with out me. By the way, guess who calls for security for you? Me."

And then all hell broke loose.


End file.
